Chris Cassius' Henchwomen (Birds of Prey)
The Chris Cassius henchwomen are 6 female criminals who work for the evil son of the arch villain Clayface. Appear in'' -'' Birds of Prey 1:12 Feat of Clay (TV series USA) 'First broadcast on - '''19 Feb 2003 '''Portrayed by -' Uncredited players 'Weapons -' Machine guns 'Plot -' Evil young Chris Cassius is out to eclipse his notorious supervillain father, Clayface, as a master criminal. Clayface himself is now confined in high security conditions at Arkham asylum. Cassius breaks into a warehouse and steals the liquid compound that has made his father a clay based shape shifter. However, the formula does not work in the same way for Chris Cassius; it doesn't transform his body, as it does with his father, but turns anyone Chris touches into a clay statue. Cassius is determined to use this new power for a crime wave. He turns a guard and the inventor of the formula into clay figures as a start. In attempting to go one better than his father, Chris attempts to succesfully carry out a terrble crime Clayface himself failed with in the past. This was to bring down the elite of Gotham City whilst they are attending an annual charity fashion show. Cassius intends turning all the rich and famous guests into clay with his new power. The "Birds of Prey" trio, Oracle (formerly Batgirl), Huntress (Helena Kyle) and Dinah Lance (the future Black Canary) guardians of Gotham against criminal threats, are onto Chris Cassius. Oracle devises a formula to immunize the user from turning into clay. Huntress and Dinah attend the fashion show undercover, while Oracle at the Bird's Clock Tower HQ watches events on a monitor, in radio contact with the other heroines. At the fashion show, Huntress and Dina foil Cassius and take down Chris and his gang - as well as Clayface himself, who has somehow managed to escape from Arkham and join his son, though it's never expained how he got out! 'Role of the henchwomen -' Chris has a gang of henchwomen undercover at the fashion show - 3 as models and 3 as hospitality workers. When Cassius makes his move, a waitress throws machine guns to 2 of the catwalk models, 2 more emerge from behind the drinks bar with like weapons, and backstage Huntress and Dinah are held at gunpoint in the changing area by another woman. The henchwomen cover the patrons with their guns as the smug Chris Cassius tells his captives what he's going to do. In the changing area, Dinah distracts the gunwoman - Huntress then whacks her gun aside and kicks the villainess, sending her crashing to the ground, hitting a rail she's knocked unconscious. Over the radio Oracle tells the heroines the situation - how many enemies there are, where they are, and how they're armed. Huntress and Dinah surprise the 2 bar staff gunwomen and knock them down and out. Seeing what's going on, Cassius yells at a catwalk model gunwoman to shoot down Huntress. The henchwoman fires a deadly barrage of bullets at Huntress, which the heroine manages to skilfully avoid, spinning behind the bar for protection. Huntress then appears suddenly at the catwalk, surprising the gunwoman, she kicks out and knocks the woman's legs from under her. The villainess is sent crashing backwards onto the catwalk. As the remaining gunwoman dashes at her, Huntress pushes aside her gun and hurls the bad girl off the catwalk onto the floor. 'Fate -' Arrested 'Notes -' - We see no more of the short haired henchwoman pretending to be a waitress who hands the guns to the models on the catwalk. - none of the henchwomen ever speak. hw 1 b edit.jpg|Feat of clay Henchwoman 1 HW 2 edit.jpg|Feat of clay Henchwoman 2 hw 3 edit.jpg|Feat of clay Henchwoman 3 hw 4 edit.jpg|Feat of clay Henchwoman 4 hw 5 edit.jpg|Feat of clay Henchwoman 5 hw 6 edit.jpg|Feat of clay Henchwoman 6 1.jpg|Feat of Clay 1 2.jpg|Feat of Clay 2 3.jpg|Feat of Clay 3 4.jpg|Feat of Clay 4 5.jpg|Feat of Clay 5 6.jpg|Feat of Clay 6 7.jpg|Feat of Clay 7 Feat of Clay 8.jpg|Feat of Clay 8 Feat of Clay 9.jpg|Feat of Clay 9 Feat of Clay 10.jpg|Feat of Clay 10 Feat of Clay 11.jpg|Feat of Clay 11 Feat of Clay 12.jpg|Feat of Clay 12 Feat of Clay 13.jpg|Feat of Clay 13 Feat of Clay 14.jpg|Feat of Clay 14 15.JPG|Feat of Clay 15 Feat of Clay 16.jpg|Feat of Clay 16 Feat of Clay 17.jpg|Feat of Clay 17 Feat of Clay 18.jpg|Feat of Clay 18 vlcsnap-2018-08-30-14h29m34s673.png|Feat of Clay 19 Feat of clay - backstage gunwoman defeat..gif|Feat of clay - backstage gunwoman defeat gif Feat of clay - bar gunwomen defeat gif.gif|Feat of clay - Bar gunwomen defeat Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gangster Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Model Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Arrested